


Warm Blood

by NY_shi



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NY_shi/pseuds/NY_shi
Summary: FWP ft. BloodyPretzel!! And also my new bedtime story i still cant believe i wrote such fluff! i think this pairing totally deserves more fanart and fics and if ff gives them a loading page i will totally die happy uwu
Relationships: Bloody Mary/Pretzel (Food Fantasy), marytzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Warm Blood

**Author's Note:**

> warm blood -flor (yes it's their ship song u cannot change my mind)

"Pretzel." Bloody Mary called softly from the side of the bed, folding his knees toward his partner as he reached out a pale hand.

He touched the side of Pretzel's cheek, his slender fingers curling to fit against the side of his jaw. Pretzel's skin was as hot as ever, a welcoming sensation he was happy to get used to.

Pretzel shifted under the sheets, lashes fluttering open to gaze into bright, blue eyes. 

"Mary…" Pretzel murmured, his voice low and soft under the influence of sleep. He shifted again, losing eye contact and bracing the pads of his fingers lightly against Bloody Mary's wrist. "You're back."

Bloody Mary laughs in response, a light-hearted chuckle or two suffused with pure affection. He says nothing, only letting his fingers slide from his jaw to the back of his neck, where they lingered for a few long moments, savouring the warmth of the blood flowing under Pretzel's skin.

His sigh fills the dimly-lit room, where drawn curtains kept away the supposed afternoon light.

Pretzel moves to face Bloody Mary, hand pulling the latter's own from his neck to lace their fingers together. His eyes were fully open now, and he props himself up on an elbow, covers pooling around his hips. "Is something wrong?"

Bloody Mary shakes his head gently, dislodging strands of damp white hair to hang loosely over his eyes. "I love you, that's all."

Pretzel smiled, a fascinating improvement from his usual impassive countenance. His features softened and his eyes seemed to glow, giving off a pretty greyish-blue sheen. He pulled Bloody Mary's hand to his lips, the brush of his lover's skin against his sending shivers up his spine. "I love you, too," he said, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of Bloody Mary's hand.

"Ngh." Bloody Mary shuddered, as he felt sparks shoot up his arm. Aroused, he moved to straddle Pretzel with the impatience of a hungry wolf, pushing him back into the bed. He brushed tangled blond hair from his face and leaned downwards to claim Pretzel's lips in his own.

Pretzel let himself be indulged, opening his mouth wider and deepening the kiss. He moaned softly as Bloody Mary's tongue slid over his, hands slipping under the hem of the oversized shirt to hold his lover's hips steady.

"You smell so good." Bloody Mary pulled away slightly only to swipe his tongue teasingly along the wet seam of Pretzel's lips as if tasting him. His eyes flicked up to meet Pretzel's gaze, mouth hovering over the side of his neck. "Can I?"

Pretzel's lashes dipped. "Yeah." It was a breathy whisper that made Bloody Mary's lips curl into a seductive smirk.

"Thank you for the meal." He bit down on the pale flesh, earning a jerk and a muffled groan. Pretzel's breathing was laboured now, his heart was beating faster and his skin was flushed a beautiful red. It was a different level of hot now, and as Bloody Mary lapped at the wound he thought he tasted a bit of a shooting star.

He wished time would just stop, so he could spend eternity basking in his lover's abundant heat while admiring the scarlet glow of sweat-slicked skin and laying claim to every inch of this heaven-blessed human. He would feast on warm blood with abandon and whisper guiltless confessions in his ear...

"...Mary? Bloody Mary?" 

Bloody Mary blinked, realising he had frozen while absorbed in his feverish thoughts.

"Change of plans!" He announced, wrapping his arms around Pretzel and laying his cheek against the spot directly above his beating heart. He could hear each distinct beat clearly, as if Pretzel's body was telling him "I'm alive, I'm alive!".

He closed his eyes and let the steady pulse lull him back into the waiting clutches of sleep. 

_Please be with me forever. Please never fall in love with someone else._

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i was in the middle of writing a long fic abt them and a bunch of other ships but it's long so not only have i not finished it i have also sidetracked bcos i live on instant gratification and my hamartia is literally being hopelessly undisciplined and a moody writer (aka an aries) BUT this is fluffy and cute af so i'll just go ahead and forgive myself~
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING UNTIL HERE :DD


End file.
